


Ridiculous

by Hinata Uchiha (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: The New Uchihas [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, but acknowledged sasusaku, sarada spends her days roasting her father, sasuke spends time with his daughter, slight sasuhina, which he should literally always be doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/Hinata%20Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke spends quality time with his daughter





	Ridiculous

“Seriously, Dad,” Sarada sighed as she and her father walked him from a long day spent with the Uzumaki family, “you’re kind of ridiculous." 

  
Sasuke frowned, peering down at his daughter from the corner of his eye. Despite her aggravated tone, the near death grip she had on his hand never wavered. A smile threatened to curve his lips and possibly frighten nearby villagers as he took in the pout pursing her lips and her eyes, sparkling in a way that reminded him not of Itachi but the ever mischevious Shisui. His hand tightened around hers.

  
"What makes you say that?” He asked as they entered their apartment and kicked off their shoes. She was still holding his hand and was now tugging him toward the kitchen. He allowed her to direct him as she wished, obediently sitting in the indicated chair and saying nothing when she let go of his hand only to return moments later with a plate of sliced tomatoes for them to share. How he was supposed to eat them when she had reclaimed his hand, Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure. 

  
“It's so obvious you have a crush on Aunt Hinata, Dad. The only reason Boruto hasn’t noticed is because he’s such a dope,” Sarada said, neatly cutting off any protest her father might have made by shoving two tomato slices in his open mouth. He settled for glaring at her as he chewed, but she was naturally unaffected and simply raised an eyebrow in a move that Sasuke knew she somehow inherited from him. 

  
“Aren’t you a little too young to be talking about these kinds of things,” he asked her, deftly dodging her attempt to stuff more slices into his mouth. She made a rude noise in the back of her throat and ate the tomatoes herself. 

  
“I’m twelve, Dad. I’m not a baby, and stop trying to change the subject!” She was glaring at him now, dark eyes flashing behind her glasses as she stared him down. He would later deny that he leaned back from the intensity of her stare and the vaguely threatening way she held a tomato in her fist.

  
“You love her, don’t you?” Sarada asked suddenly, the liveliness of just seconds ago draining as quickly as the high color in her cheeks. Sasuke stared at her, dumbfounded. She began to pull away, turning her face from him in a move he knew was designed to hide tears, and he quickly reached out to cup her still small and delicate face in his hand. The look on her face, so utterly dear to him, made his heart ache.

  
“Sarada.. your Aunt Hinata is very important to me, but,” he said as he pulled her close and touched their foreheads together, running his fingers through silky black hair that was a twin to his own.

  
“I wouldn’t trade you or your mother for anything,” he said firmly, willing her to believe it though he had given her twelve years worth of reasons not to. A small, happy giggle escaped her lips as she ducked under his chin to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her form, a strange warmth seeping into his heart as he held her. 

  
“Aunt Hinata wouldn’t give you the time of day anyway, Dad.” Sarada said after some time. Sasuke chuckled lowly, lazily eyeing the last tomato slice as his daughter snuggled deeper into his chest.

  
“And why is that,” he drawled, missing the smirk that graced her face seconds before it was hidden in the curve of his neck.

  
“Aunt Hinata deserves someone cool like Uncle Naruto, not a loser like you,” she said dreamily, inwardly laughing at her father’s pained groan.


End file.
